Birthday Blues
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Stand Alone oneshot set after WKC 1 & 2 R


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own White Knight Chronicles just the words below- would've made a cracking B-day present if I did._

_**~#~#~**_

"Will you just drop it already?" The blue haired mage asked as he scratched the back of his head in frustration.

The harsh cold of winter had finally let up allowing the spring sun to cast its warming rays down upon the Balastor Plains. With the weather warm enough for a peaceful wandering and maybe a spot of calming meditation, Alastor had decided to wander the plains in the hopes of finding the peace and solitude he had been accustomed to being shrouded in before the events of nearly two years ago in Balandor. There was just one, small detail that he had not counted on.

"Just answer my question. It's not that hard" Yulie persisted as she followed after the mage not at all fazed by the knowledge of how many ways he could kill her with just a mere thought.

While the girl's stubbornness and determination to get what she wanted was but a couple of the qualities he liked about her, at this moment in time, Alastor was wishing that Yulie would just give him some time to himself and not attempt to delve any deeper into his enigmatic past for things that he was not willing to share with regardless of their current relationship.

"Yulie, if your boyfriend is telling you that he doesn't want to tell you facts about himself, wouldn't it be in the girlfriend's best interests to listen to him lest she wants to start a fight?" Alastor threw back as he continued along the small dirt path to wherever it may lead him.

"Well…yeah, I guess" Yulie quickly admitted. "But we've had little time to get to know each other properly since we first met"

"When we first met, we were at each other's throats- and that was before the Magi attacked Balandor to kidnapped Her Highness and kill her father" Alastor pointed out. "Our entire adventure from that point to the Rift was like that"

"Quite the big change from where we are now, don't you think?" Yulie asked as she fell in step beside the mage slipping her hand into his own.

"Yeah, I guess" The mage admitted amazed himself how they could have gone from enemies to lovers. "But that still doesn't mean you can just interrogate me for things I don't want to reveal about myself"

Yulie huffed in response. While being with Alastor had many benefits, his lack of cooperation when trying to find out about him was on par with getting a troll to clean their teeth. Still, she had to admit that it was fun trying to coax titbits about the mage into the open.

"All I'm asking is for when your birthday is. It's not that hard to say, is it?" She asked after a moment's silence.

"It is if you don't know when it is yourself" Alastor threw back either finally succumbing to his girlfriend's persistence or just wanted her to shut up.

The answer she finally obtained stopped her dead in her tracks. After days of pressing the matter, this was all it added up to? She did not know whether to be angry or sorry for him.

"All I know is that it's sometime during the end of the first month of spring" Alastor continued. "You know that I used to travel about from village to village before we first met so having an accurate sense of time wasn't something I was able to achieve"

Yulie definitely understood where he was coming from especially after all she had been through over the past couple years. Coupled with the nights spent during their quest where she listened to him tell of his exploits before they first met- after a bit of coaxing on her part, of course- she was not surprised that his view of time was only to that of the change of the seasons and nothing more.

"Why didn't you tell us…or at least me?" She asked as the two of them sat down beneath the branches of a tall oak.

"And risk the chance of Caesar finding out and demanding a party?" Alastor threw back.

Despite laughing, Yulie could see his point. The new Count of Greede would take any excuse to have a celebration. The party he held in honour of Leonard and Cisna getting together alone lasted a week to say nothing of what he might do to celebrate one of the heroes of Balandor's birthday bash or what it may involve or incur.

"Fine, I'll give you that" Yulie admitted reluctantly. "But…could you at least allow me to get you a present or something? Please?"

"Have it your way" Alastor sighed knowing any attempts to dissuade her were bound to end in failure.

Beaming at getting things her way for once, Yulie gave the mage a brief kiss before skipping back the way they had come.

"Such a persistent woman" The mage grumbled as he watched her go smiling for the first time today.

In truth, he had not the heart to tell her that having her in his life was the only gift he needed from her. He was not going to tell her that though, he was not going to make himself look like a complete sap to her.

**~#~#~**

_Now that I think about it, the title doesn't really match with the story- Ah, hell with it. My birthday, my fic my rules!_

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
